


The 'Do Something For David' Affair

by lindafishes8



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 22:26:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16004567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindafishes8/pseuds/lindafishes8
Summary: A mysterious letter finds it's way into UNCLE Headquarters.





	The 'Do Something For David' Affair

A mysterious letter found it's way into UNCLE Headquarters and into CEA Napoleon Solo's "in" basket. He read it and read it again before tossing it to his partner at the desk across from his.

"See what you can make of that," said Solo.

Agent Illya Kuryakin picked it up and began to read:

A Surprise For DUCKY! 

Hello! My name is Linda S. and I'm a member of the LiveJournal Man From U.N.C.L.E. community. We are currently organizing a mass mailing of fan mail and birthday cards to David McCallum, sort of a modern-day surprise show of fan support like he and Robert Vaughn had in the 60's. (40,000 letters a month for three and a half years.) 

As a group, we've decided to do something for David before he's gone, rather than a memorial like fans did for Leo G. Carroll and Robert Vaughn. Besides the mailings which will be global, a Go Fund Me account will be set up for donations to David’s Marine Corps Scholarship Foundation to be given in his name. It’s called the “Do Something For David Project” and can be found here- https://www.gofundme.com/do-something-for-david-project

I’m asking everyone here to send a birthday card, fan letter or postcard (positively no gifts or packages) to the address below. Mail them so they arrive before the end of September 2018. This mail will be collected and given to David on the set of NCIS.

Let’s give David a huge show of love and support! Thank you, Linda S.

David McCallum (c/o Melissa Reilly)  
28343 Avenue Crocker #1  
Valencia, CA 91355

 

Illya sent the letter flying back to Napoleon.

"Who is this David McCallum fellow?" Illya asked. "He seems like a nice sort."

"I dunno, partner mine, but let's pick up a couple of birthday cards on our way back from lunch. It sounds like a nice cause."

Illya rolled his eyes. "I suppose you'll be borrowing money from me to send to the charity."

"You know me well. I'll pay you back on Friday."

"Sure you will," Illya grumbled, checking the last two twenties in his wallet. "You're buying lunch today."

**Author's Note:**

> The 'Do Something For David Project' Is now over. Thanks to everyone who participated. There is a photo on David McCallum's Facebook page of David and the birthday cards he received. A total of $1,200 was collected for The Marine Corps Scholarship Foundation. Good work, everyone! 
> 
> Thank you,  
> Linda S.


End file.
